Eterno y Breve
by xLadyKirbyKruegerx
Summary: [Drabble] El momento había llegado, ambos debían despedirse, y era la única oportunidad que tenía para confesarle que, en ese poco tiempo, Amaterasu había logrado enamorarlo... ¿Qué esperas, joven guerrero? Los segundos pasa, no hay tiempo que perder, debes decírselo, ¿ Flaquearás al último instante? [OkixGijinka!Amaterasu]


**(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Capcom. Aprovecho éste momento para dedicarle éste fic a mi amado novio, el cual es mi Okikurumi, y yo soy su Amaterasu, a nosotros nos encantan tato éste juego como la pareja y quise aprovechar el mismo momento para ampliar un poco más ésta olvidada sección en español de Okami. Sólo es un drabble, pero espero lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo, llegó a mí en un momento de inspiración al escuchar el bello tema de Oki, gócenlo.)**

* * *

Una vez Lechku y Nechku cayeron derrotados, él no pudo hacer más que darle las gracias, y dejando de lado su odioso orgullo, le rogó perdón no sólo por haberla hecho víctima de sus prejuicios, sino que también por ponerla en peligro. Gracias a su ayuda, su gente ahora lo consideraba un héroe, y su tan anhelada búsqueda de poder había dado un paso muchísimo más grande en su vida. Todo fue algo fortuito, ¿Quién pensaría que aquella mujer de blancos cabellos sería, efectivamente, la reencarnación del Dios Shiranui en persona? Eso ya no importaba, realmente. Era loable que, a pesar de lo tosco y frío que fue con Amaterasu, ella escogió quedarse su lado y ayudarle en tan difícil batalla, a pesar de la humillación ella no le abandonó, y veló por su vida, casi sacrificando la propia, y aquel puro gesto lo hizo desencadenar en su interior un torbellino de nuevas sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas por su gélido corazón: Angustia, culpa, dolor, amistad… ¿Amor?

Ése lazo sin nombre que les ataba se hizo potente en muy poco tiempo, causándole muchos dolores de cabeza; ¿Era eso amor? ¿Había su corazón encontrado dicho gracias a la Diosa? ¿Era cierto? Oh, sí, lo era.

Habiendo descubierto la gran honestidad, pureza, valentía y dulzura en una sola persona (o Diosa, en su caso), no quiso más que hacerle saber todo lo que ella, en su corta estancia con él, había logrado inducir en el maltrecho y solitario centro de su espíritu.

Y ahora estaba ahí, sentado en una roca, mirando al cielo con sus penetrantes ojos rojos, mientras que la nieve cae delicada sobre su cuerpo, dejando pequeñas motas blanquecinas a lo largo de su ropa, y entre sus manos ya acostumbradas al frío, descansaba Kutone, su espada.

Amaterasu ya se había ido hace mucho en la barca celestial, para cumplir con su destino, y ya había salvado al mundo de la oscuridad que amenazaba con acabar con el equilibrio y la paz. Y eso fue todo, ella jamás volvería, ahí era ya misión cumplida y sus hijos de divina creación la necesitaban más que él…

¿Qué era eso que sentía en su mejilla? ¿Una lágrima? Puede que sí, puede que no, ¿Cómo saber?, Okikurumi jamás admitiría sentir dolor por haberla perdido para siempre.

-_"Amaterasu…" _–Había dicho él una vez llegó el momento de decir "Adiós". – _"Si ésta arca es el camino a los cielos, entonces tú debes de embarcarla, aunque no logramos conocernos mucho el uno al otro. Puedo decir qué clase de ser eres tú.. " _–Cuando la bella joven hubo cruzado sus ojos con los propios, él tragó saliva y se decidió a decirle que había logrado enamorarse en tan corto tiempo, pero al notar la extensa embarcación ante él, se sintió como un estúpido, y en vez de eso, otras nobles palabras salieron de sus labios, no era las que él deseaba haberle comunicado, pero quería hacerle notar lo importante que era ella para sí mismo. –_"Para ti el Reino de los Dioses yace adelante. Es un viaje que el resto de nosotros no podemos tomar, tú ya lo sabías, ¿No es así, Amaterasu?" _

Se arrepintió al último segundo, era una lástima, porque aquella dolorosa punzada atacaba sin piedad su corazón, pero quizás era mejor así…

Simplemente podía ahora, mirar el sol y sonreír mientras pensaba esperanzado…

"_Nos volveremos a ver…"_

Pero… ¿Sucedería eso realmente?...

**FIN**


End file.
